Nonconformity
by Violet-Tinted Shadows
Summary: Yuuichiro Hyakuya is reaped for the First Quarter Quell, and now he has to fight for his life for a chance at seeing his remaining family again. But, will he be able to kill his new-found friends? And is that the only thing waiting for him in the arena? And, of course, no one ever said he would be playing by the Capitol's rules.
"Yuuichirou Hyakuya."

Yuuichirou felt his throat constrict. No… how many names were in that jar? Sure, he was entered in a couple dozen times, but with all the other potential tributes, his odds- he blocked out his thoughts as he started to move forwards, with false confidence as he tried his best to keep his knees from trembling. He already knew that no one would be volunteering for him.

Ah, he could hear them, just barely, sniffling, crying, trying their best to keep quiet just in case their sobs somehow disturbed the peacekeepers. His first real family, though he always had refused to admit it. They had already lost one brother, now they were going to... no, don't think about it. He had to win.

* * *

 _"_ _Don't worry, everyone. I'll come back, I promise." Mika smiled as he tried to reassure the other Hyakuya orphans. "I'll only be there until… only a few months."_

 _Yuu wanted to believe him, but Mika's wide smile didn't match his dead eyes as he patted the younger orphans on the head and shared a hug with Akane._ Liar, _he thought._

 _"_ _Yuu-chan." Ah, Mika looked like he was going to cry. Yuu could tell that Mika knew that he could see right through him; every ounce of his being screaming for Yuu to play along. So Yuu did._

 _They had never expected Mika to leave- not even Mika thought that he would. He promised that they would be a family forever. But he apparently had some distant relatives who, after years of loyalty as peacekeepers, were being promoted to the Capitol as guards, and they decided to take Mika with them. He should have been happy that there was someone who cared enough to want him, but all Yuu felt was anger. Why take him away now, after all this time? They had abandoned Mika when he needed them most. It wasn't fair._

 _Mika embraced him in a tight hug, hurting his ribs. When had Mika been that strong?_

 _"_ _Keep them safe, Yuu-chan." Mika whispered, breathily, tickling his ear. "Please."_

 _Yuu said nothing as Mika released him, his false smile still plastered on his face. The tears Mika had been holding back fell freely now, and he hurriedly wiped them away as he started to board the train. It took everything for Yuu to not start crying too._

 _He knew that this would be the last time he would ever see Mika again, and he wanted to make sure his face wasn't blurred with tears in their last moment._

* * *

The man on the stage, Crowley Eusford, held out a hand for Yuu, flashing a false grin as he pulled him up onto the stage. "What a cute tribute we got this year! It's quite a shame, but the odds just weren't in _his_ favor!" There would be no call for volunteers- when the Quarter Quell was called, the rules were slightly bent for the year. No one could volunteer.

Yuu looked bitterly into the crowd before turning to face the girl besides him.

Shinoa Hiiragi smiled at him as they shook hands, as if she was amused by him. Her auburn hair fell a little past her shoulders, and she held an air of superiority over Yuu- even though she was much shorter than he was. Well, he supposed that she was, in a way, superior to him, even though he was loathe to admit it. Her father was the mayor of District 2, and that held a certain amount of power and respect.

"Ahaha! It's nice knowing that I at least have one opponent who I don't have to be worried about."

"What?!" he demanded. "Are you saying I'm weak, 'cause I can-"

"Die, and probably nicely at that."

Yuuichirou decided that she was a little too crazy for her. Then again, who could call themselves completely sane when they were condemned to be Capitol cattle for slaughter?

* * *

 _"_ _Yuu-chan, don't say those sort of things in public!" Mika cried as he shoved a hand in Yuu's face. Yuu rolled his eyes. It wasn't like anyone could have heard him. The field was far from any of the streets which the residents of District 2 lived. Anyway, he was sure that no one else would have even cared about his words._

 _He ripped Mika's hand away from his face before he continued. "Well, who cares? We're all thinking it anyway!"_

 _"_ _For one, no one would hesitate to turn you in to the Peacekeepers. I'm sorry we can't all be as naïve as Yuu-chan, but, frankly, everyone just sees us as a waste of space and food." Mika smiled as he spoke, but it was obviously just a force of habit._

 _"_ _I don't care what they think, then! I'm living too, and I have just as much right as the Capitol to eat and have fun and have a nice life! I freaking hate them; the Capitol, the Peacekeepers, everyone!"_

* * *

And now, here he was, a pawn in their games. He looked away from Shinoa and Crowley towards the crowd. No one looked particularly sad to see him up there, aside from the other orphans. Some looked like they wanted to strangle Yuuichirou for taking away their chance at fame and glory. _Not like I want fame and glory… I wish that they could come up here and die in my place,_ he thought angrily as he glared at the entirety of District 2. Of course he regretted the thought as soon as he had it; he knew Mika wouldn't want him to think like that, either. But he wouldn't let himself dwell on that.

The anthem of Panem started to play. Ugh, not that again. He had heard it so many times. It had become a sort of herald of destruction and death, marking the start of the Hunger Games. And this would be the last time he would ever hear it. Because, of course, there would be no way he would ever win. The odds were twenty-three against one. The only slight comfort was knowing that the other career districts wouldn't be able to pick their volunteers; he might go up against a defenseless twelve-year old.

But wasn't that just worse?

Maybe he would just let himself die.

Maybe he would try to prove that he was something else.

That the Capitol didn't own him.

That he wasn't livestock going in for slaughter.

And Yuu knew.

He had to win.

* * *

 **If you're seeing this, thank you for reading the first chapter~ This is my first crossover fanfiction, and my first fanfiction in almost three years.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this. Please tell me if anything seems OOC for anyone.**

 **Some stuff:**

 **Yes, I'm aware that the First Quarter Quell had different rules, but this is an AU at best.**

 **I don't own Owari no Seraph or Hunger Games. If I did, I wouldn't be here.**

 **ALSO, there's a poll on my profile for another crossover where you can pick the fandoms I'll be crossing over.**

 **Again, thank you for bothering to look at this!**


End file.
